Damned If I Do Ya
by korabb
Summary: Just my first shot at smutty Klaroline.


**So this is my first time writing any kind of smut really, so if it sucks I apologize. I just wanted to take my hand at it. Anyhow, enjoy!**

Damned If I Do Ya

Caroline scowled at her computer screen as she sat in her New Orleans apartment. She'd came here for college and she regretted the decision. She had only come here for Klaus and he didn't even know she was here, only Marcel did. Running a hand through her hair, she leaned back into her sofa. This paper she was writing was getting on her nerves. Blood. That's what would make her feel better, some blood.

The blonde stood and walked into her kitchen. Grabbing a bag from the refrigerator, she placed a hand on her counter top. Even though she hated to admit it to herself, she missed Klaus. His touch, the way his eyes roamed along her body, his smile, the pain hidden in his blue eyes, everything. She missed it all. Sighing, she returned to her living room, lost in her thoughts. Sitting back down, she switched on the television.

She had left Mystic Falls when she decided that without Klaus, there was nothing there for her anymore. Caroline had wanted nothing more than to be around him and he haunted her where ever she went. Unable to handle it, she moved to New Orleans, not telling anyone where she had went. She loved her friends but she needed to do this. She needed to know why the memory of him was everywhere around her. Biting on her lip, she returned her attention to the television.

Behind her she heard a chuckle. "Keeping Up With the Kardasians?" the voice asked.

She recognized it immediately. Turning she faced him. "Klaus..." she said softly.

He smirked at her before sitting on the couch next to her. Turning to the television for a moment, he scoffed. "I'll never understand the appeal of reality tv."

She stared at him next to her for a moment. How had he known? Caroline hadn't seen this man in over a year but here he was sitting next to her like he had never left. Part of her wanted to scream at him for leaving but they had never really established what they were. She had no right but in his absence, she had realized how much she loved this man.

Though her thoughts were jumbled, she smirked. "Well, it's always great to see people acting stupider than you."

Klaus laughed. "Very true," he mumbled before smiling. "So why are you here?"

She frowned. "You offered me a ticket here so I came... a little late. But I still came." She bit her lip. "How did you find me?"

"Marcel. He was talking about a new vampire in town and I asked him about it. Needless to say, I was more than a bit shocked when he said your name. I didn't think you'd ever come and find me."

She stared at him. This man that had offered her the world with such confidence she'd come, had worried that she'd never return to him. He really had no idea that his ghost in Mystic Falls was always around her. Before she could reply though, he leaned back into the couch, placing his arms on the back of it.

"Has Katerina enjoyed her new human life?"

Caroline laughed. "She's miserable. Part of me believes she'd rather be your blood bag than a human."

The Orignal chuckled. "Well, I doubt that one."

She shrugged and they sat in silence for a little bit. Her thoughts raced and before she knew what she was doing, she had leaned into the male.

"What are you –" he managed to get out before she pressed a finger to his lips and shushed him.

Snuggling closer into his very tense chest, she mumbled, "I've missed you."

Her confession was met with silence. Gathering up a bit of her courage, she faced the man. He was staring down at her, shocked. Then his face became a blank slate. She gave a small, sad smile.

"I probably shouldn't have said that..." she said with a sigh.

Pulling away from him, she felt tears prickle in her eyes. She dug her nails into her palm, refusing to cry over this. It wasn't like he had to her he didn't want her anymore but he didn't have to. His actions said enough. Caroline knew she should have suspected this but she had never expected him to reject him. She faced the tv again.

"You should probably go..." she said softly.

On the outskirts of her vision, she saw him frown. "I don't want to."

She scowled. He was always so difficult. It was pointless to argue with him. He wouldn't leave if he didn't want to. She crossed her arms. "Then stay."

He reached over and touched her leg. "What's wrong love?"

She faced him. "Seriously?" she said, aggravated. "You show up after a year in my apartment and then when I tell you I miss you, you just stare at me. You know what. Stay here all you want, I won't be here."

She stood and began to walk towards her door. Klaus sped and faced her.

"Do you really think I didn't miss you, Caroline?"

"Let me think... yes," she spat. "The only reason I came to this damned town is because I couldn't be in Mystic Falls anymore. Tyler came back and all I could think about was you! You were everywhere. _Everywhere_, Klaus. I couldn't get you out of my head. I tried to ignore it but it doesn't work. It's never worked. There were too many memories of you and I. I was miserable there without you."

She stared up at him. There, she had said it. She had laid it all down. He stared down at her again. The girl clenched her jaw.

Placing a hand on her hip, she said, "Well?" He simply stared at her, emotions conflicting in his blue eyes. She threw her hands up. "Whatever Klaus."

She moved to leave and he grabbed her. Before she could retort, his lips crashed down on hers. She gasped and his tongue entered her mouth. Her mind went into overdrive and she just turned it off, giving into the kiss.

Her arms moved around his neck and their tongues began a fight for dominance. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. Speeding them into her room, they fell back into the bed. The Original removed his lips from hers and the blonde growled.

"Are you sure you want to do this, love?" he asked.

She flipped them over so she was on top. "Stop talking," she said before claiming his lips again.

Caroline slowly started rocked her hips against him and he growled into her mouth. Taking advantage of this, she slipped her tongue in. His hands dug into the soft cotton of her shirt. Hearing a ripping noise, she felt her shirt pool around her wrists. She pulled away from him and stopped all movements.

"Hey! I liked that shirt," she frowned and pulled it off of her body.

"It was in my way," Klaus growled before leaning up and reclaiming her lips.

She forgot any protests she had against him ripping her shirt and fell into the kiss. His hands snaked around her back and unhooked her bra. Before she knew it, he had gotten that off of her. Flipping them over, he placed a trail of kisses down her neck. Her breathing became ragged.

He removed his lips from the delicate skin and stared down at her. His blue eyes filled with lust. Klaus dipped down and claimed a nipple in his mouth, playing with it expertly. She arched her back as if to get it closer to him. He flicked and swirled his tongue around it for a moment then moved to the other. Her manicured nails dug into his shirt, causing holes and before she realized it, she had ripped his shirt from him.

He removed his mouth and her nipples stood at attention. Trailing a line of kisses back up her neck, Caroline wove her fingers into his curls. This man was causing her to go insane and their pants weren't even off. If she wasn't so filled with want, she would've laughed at that. His lips reclaimed hers and a hand removed itself from his hair. Reaching in between them, she began to work on the button of his pants. After a moment of struggle, she finally unbuttoned them. Flipping them so she was on top, he growled. She smirked down at him before kissing down his torso to the top of his pants. Pulling them down, she looked up at him. His eyes met hers and with a smile, she licked along his shaft. His eyes rolled back and Caroline claimed him in her mouth. Klaus tasted like what she expected men in romance novels would, all man and lust. He wove a hand into her blonde curls, not pushing her any further down.

She relished in the taste of the man, not leaving a bit of his shaft unexplored by her tongue and mouth. Her eyes trailed up to his face. His jaw was slack and his eyes were closed.

"Caroline," he moaned only motivating her to make sure he never forgot her.

He had given her complete control, something he'd almost never did. She had a feeling he always had to be on top but he was completely under her spell right now. With a few last licks, she removed her mouth from him. She smiled and he pulled her back up to kiss her. Before she even knew it, her pants were off and she was on her back.

A finger entered her and she moaned. Caroline hadn't realized how much she had wanted him. He pumped it in and out of her vigorously. She pulled away from the kiss to take in a ragged breath. He took the advantage of the freedom of his lips to claim a nipple in his mouth. Her jaw dropped and she moaned, her hands digging into his back. His mouth left her nipple and he removed his finger. The blonde scowled only for it to be erased from her face when his tongue traced along her slit. Her hips lifted off of the bed. His tongue worked expertly along her. Caroline's breathing came out ragged and she felt herself hitting her peak. Her nails raked down his back, cutting it open only for it to heal. His tongue swirled around her clit and she orgasmed.

"Klaus!" she screamed as she rode through it.

Once it finished, he removed his mouth from her entrance and it claimed her lips. The taste of herself was mixed with his saliva in his mouth. She kissed his with such need. She wanted Klaus. She needed him. She wasn't even completely down from her high, when he thrust his shaft into her. Caroline arched her back as he pumped in and out of her.

He brought her close to exploding only to bring her back down. It was torture in the sweetest way. Her mind was overridden with pleasure. She wanted release but she never wanted this to end. Her toes were curled and when she opened her eyes, he was staring down at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Caroline brought his mouth down to hers. He drove her crazy and she tore her mouth from his.

"Please," was all she managed to moan out.

She knew he knew what she wanted and this time when he brought her to her peak, he didn't bring her back down. The orgasm exploded from within her and she couldn't contain herself. As her walls constricted around him, she felt him release his seed into her. They rode their orgasms together before he fell back into the bed.

Caroline curled her naked body against him. He pulled her onto his chest and stoked her hair. With a happy sigh, she smiled up at him. His kissed the top of her head lightly.

"I'll always miss you whenever you're not around, love," he mumbled.

Her mind was too tired to process what he had just said to her. She fell asleep to his heartbeat and his tender touch around her petite frame.

**Like it says in the beginning, this is my first time writing smut. I had a lot of fun writing this though. Anyhow, let me now what you think in the reviews. Should I write more Klaroline smut or should my smut career end here?**


End file.
